Vincent
by The Sunsinger
Summary: When Seto's lover is killed, he seeks comfort.


Vincent  
by Sunsinger  


  
  
The liquor burned as it raced over the ravaged throat. Seto stared at the pile of shattered blue patterned china bottle. He stared at the huge TV in front of him. A blond young man strode to the center of the screen and started to sing an old American song. The blonde's voice was throaty and raspy as fit the song. He walked back and forth across the stage, hair dancing as he moved. The smile on the young man's face hit the Seto hard. Groaning, he threw the most recent bottle at the TV and lowered his head into his hand, tears flowing.

Mokuba stared through the blue tinted window as the car approached home. A sigh huffed into the still air around him, he knew his brother was concerned about his 'socialization into a standard acceptable environment'. In other words, Seto didn't wasn't him to hang around with a bunch of freaks anymore. He didn't like it but he did it because Seto wanted him to. Of course sending Mokuba away to Tokyo University did seem a little extreme but that didn't matter now, he was home for the summer. Home with his brother. In the same house. With the same cameras. The same cameras that he used to sneak into Seto's library to use. The same cameras he used to watch Seto.

Seto.

His brother.

His crush.

Seto asleep in his huge Blue eyed white dragon room. Constantly moving unlike when he was awake. Small movement, turning, kicking the sheets from him. Body lay in the moonlight coming through the windows, long length of thigh. Body creamy and so... magical. Oh yes, a month home with Seto.

_How am I going to not go mad?_ Mokuba leaned his head against the window as the gates opened. _I'm screwed._

Tatuo hurried to the door as the car pulled up. Frowning, he thought over the schedule. No one was due. Master Mokuba was at school and he himself had canceled all appoints, so who the hell could it be? And this was the worst time for—Master Mokuba!!!

Tatuo bowed and waited as the young man came up. "Greetings, Master Mokuba. I was unaware that you were coming home today. I would have prepared some food for you." And let Master Kaiba know!

Mokuba nodded, "It's ok. I really wanted to surprise Seto. Is he in his library?"

"Ahh, let me take your bags to your room, sir. Perhaps you would like to rest for a while?" Tatuo reached for the bag.

"No, I'm not tired. Where's Seto?" Mokuba looked at the manservant and his eyes searched Tatuo's face. "Where is he? What's wrong?!"

Tatuo bowed his head, his eyes cast down. They snapped up as a car drove up behind Mokuba's, halfway down the drive. Three men stepped out. One in a nicely tucked in suit, the other two in the traditional Japanese policeman's outfit.

"Tatuo, what's WRONG?" Mokuba stared at him.

"Master Joey... was... killed last night. Your brother wished to tell you himself that he and Master Joey had gotten together. He didn't want to tell you in a call or letter, he wanted to tell you himself. Now... young Master, he's in as bad way. He can not deal with the police now. He **can** not!"

"Go, Tatuo. I'll handle this." Mokuba pushed the bag into the manservant's hand. _Seto and Joey? Why didn't he tell me!!!_ "Do not bother Seto. I'll handle him as well."

Placing his face into an appropriate mask, Mokuba turned and faced the police coming up the steps. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Mokuba Kaiba, please come in."

"Good Afternoon, Kaiba-san. I am Inspector Morimoto." The suited man bowed as he stopped in front of the Mokuba. His hands indicated the two others behind him. "Patrolman Kashi, Patrolman Seigi. We are here to talk to your brother about the accident last night."

"Yes, I know unfortunately, my big brother is not in shape to see anyone. Joey's death has... hurt him badly." Mokuba mentioned as he led them into a small meeting room. "Please sit. Tell me some more about the accident. I didn't feel like interrogating my brother, especially considering the state he is in."

"That is understandable and kind of you. Last night, Mr.Wheeler, Mr. Devlin, Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Bakura were at a disco. We have talked to the workers and though they clearly remember the young men, none of them seemed to drink very much. Around 1 a.m. a call was placed from the bar to Kaiba Corp. Apparently by Mr. Wheeler. At 1:20, the four of them left the bar and were on their way to Kaiba Corp. At 1:27, a drunk driver spun out of control and impacted them. Mr. Wheeler died instantly. As did Mr. Devlin. Both Taylor and Bakura are in the hospital with several serious injuries."

"Oh... poor Tristan, poor Ryou. Was he driving?" Mokuba leaned back, already planning on making sure both young men were roomed together and settling the hospital bills. And considering Joey's dad was nothing more than a waste of space, he'd have to make funeral arrangements too. Damn.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor was driving although the car was registered to Mr. Devlin." The inspector pulled out his notes and read a bit. "It was a red..."

"I know what it was. Duke bought it for Tristan a few years ago. But Tristan's parents in one of their rare flexing of parental muscles forbade him from having that car. So, Duke kept it and just put Tristan on his insurance. Now they only use it when Tristan feels like it." Mokuba shook his head. "Thank you very much Inspector. Right now though I need to start making funeral arrangements for both Joey and Duke. As well as checking up Tristan and Ryou."

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

Mokuba stood up and bowed. Showing them out, he leaned against the wall and bit his lip. Trying not to cry, he stood back up and walked to the stairs. Walking upstairs slowly, he knew where Seto must be. He opened the door softly. The sour smell of spilled sake and shattered bottles littered the floor. The speakers crackled and whispered around pictures painted blue and gray. Mokuba entered, slippered feet stepping carefully through the stained carpet. He knelt beside the wide backed blue chair. "Oh, Seto... my Seto."

Seto's head rolled across the back and his bloodshot eyes focused blearily on Mokuba's face. Jerking his head back, he looked down at the floor. A look of growing fear crossing his face. Lurching up, he tried to get away. "No. No. Mokuba. Go! Get OUT!"

Mokuba grabbed Seto's face and held him. "Stop. We're gonna shower then we can go to bed. Seto... SETO! Big brother. Stop, please. Joey wouldn't have wanted this, not if he loved you. I don't want this and I do love you. Please. Seto... come."

Mokuba led his brother across the room. Seto didn't even seem to notice anything, just walked as if he was asleep. Flicking on the light in the bathroom. He sat his brother on the toilet and knelt before him. "Nii-sama, it will be ok. It'll hurt, hurt a lot but you'll be ok because I'm here now. And I won't let you not be ok. Got it?"

Mokuba stared at the young man, things had changed so much. His brother was so different now. Silently, he unbuttoned the dark blue shirt. He slid it down the thin arms, revealing a muscled but thin chest. His fingers ran down the pale flesh, too cold. _Seto's skin is too cold. How much has he drunk?_ Standing up, he unbuckled the pants. Lifting Seto up, he slipped and fumbled the pants over his hips and down to his thighs. Sliding down the pants, he tossed them into a corner. Pulling the shower curtain back, he turned on the water. Looking at his brother slumped against the ceramic tank, he undressed quickly and wrapped his arm around Seto's waist.

"Come on, Seto." Mokuba dragged his brother into the tub and held him as the warm water cascaded onto them. He bathed his trembling brother gently. "Oh, Seto, I'm here."

As the too thin young man relaxed, his eyes closed gently. "Mokie."

"Yes, Mokie is here."

"Why, why did he do it? Why did he leave me?"

"I don't know, love. I wish I did."

Mokuba lay in bed, Seto curled against him, fingers tangling in the damp hair. In the other room, he heard the sound system still playing that song, though he had turned it down a bit. Kissing the damp hair of his brother, he fell asleep as the song whispered from the speakers.

_Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul  
  
_

The End


End file.
